retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
1995
The following media in this list is from 1995. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Toystory.jpg|Toy Story (November 22)|link=Toy Story Home Video Homewardbound.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Returnofjafar.jpg|The Return of Jafar|link=The Return of Jafar (VHS) Wdmc petesdragon.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (1994-1999 VHS) Marypoppins 1994.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1994-1996 VHS) Wdmc bedknobsandbroomsticks.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1994-1996 VHS) Wdmc dumbo.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1994-1999 VHS) Wdmc aliceinwonderland.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1994-1999 VHS) Wdmc threecaballeros.jpg|The Three Caballeros|link=The Three Caballeros (1994-1996 VHS) Wdmc swordinthestone.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (1994-1999 VHS) Wdmc sodeartomyheart.jpg|So Dear to My Heart|link=So Dear to My Heart (1994-1996 VHS) Wdmc robinhood.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (1994-1999 VHS) Lionking vhs.jpg|The Lion King (March 3)|link=The Lion King (1995 VHS) Wdmc cinderella.jpg|Cinderella (October 4)|link=Cinderella (1995 VHS) Agoofymovie.jpg|A Goofy Movie (September 6)|link=A Goofy Movie (1995 VHS) Sing-Along Songs Dsas heighho(3).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho Dsas zipadeedoodah(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Dsas youcanfly(3).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly Dsas barenecessities(3).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Dsas underthesea(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea Dsas disneylandfun(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun Dsas ilovetolaugh(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Dsas beourguest(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest Dsas friendlikeme.jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Friend Like Me|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Friend Like Me Verymerrychristmassongs(3).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs Dsas 12daysofchristmas(2).jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas Dsas circleoflife.jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life Campoutatwdw.jpg|Mickey's Fun Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World Letsgotothecircus.jpg|Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go to the Circus!|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Let's Go to the Circus! Beachpartyatwdw.jpg|Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World Dsas colorsofthewind.jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Colors of the Wind|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Colors of the Wind Columbia/TriStar Home Video Hook vhs.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) 20th Century Fox Home Video Homealone vhs.jpg|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Homealone2 vhs.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Starwars 1995vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (August 29)|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Starwars2 1995vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (August 29) Starwars3 1995vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (August 29) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) MGM Home Video Wizardofoz vhs.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1991-1995 VHS/Laserdisc) New Line Cinema Home Video Mask vhs1.jpg|The Mask (January 19)|link=The Mask (VHS/DVD) PC Software Microsoft Windows95.png|Windows 95|link=Windows 95 Internetexplorer2.png|Internet Explorer (August 16) Television NBC Homealone title.jpg|Home Alone (November 23)|link=Home Alone CBS Aladdin_tvseries.jpg|Aladdin (September 5)|link=Aladdin (TV series) ABC Fullhouse_1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Sonic SatAM.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) Sonic the Hedgehog was last seen on June 3, while Full House last aired on August 29. PBS shiningtimestation_logo.png|Shining Time Station|link=Shining Time Station Barney season3.jpg|Barney & Friends|link=Barney & Friends kidsongstvshow_season2.jpg|The Kidsongs Television Show|link=Kidsongs Magicschoolbus.jpg|The Magic School Bus|link=The Magic School Bus Broadcast syndication Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House 1994title.png|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1994.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune The Disney Channel Newadventuresofwinniethepooh.jpg|The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh littlemermaid_tvlogo.jpg|The Little Mermaid|link=The Little Mermaid (TV series) The Family Channel AllStarsCartoon.JPG|Mario All Stars Nickelodeon LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Allthat.png|All That|link=All That USA Network aosmb3.jpg|Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 AOSTH.jpg|Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Cartoon Network Garfieldandfriends.jpg|Garfield and Friends|link=Garfield and Friends Home video Barney & Friends Barneysbirthday 1993.png|Barney's Birthday|link=Barney's Birthday (VHS) Bestmanners.jpg|Barney's Best Manners|link=Barney's Best Manners (VHS) Mothergoose.jpg|Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose|link=Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (VHS) Homesweethomes.jpg|Barney's Home Sweet Homes|link=Barney's Home Sweet Homes (VHS) Letspretendwithbarney vhs.jpg|Let's Pretend with Barney|link=Let's Pretend with Barney (VHS) Alphabetzoo 1994.jpg|Barney's Alphabet Zoo|link=Barney's Alphabet Zoo (VHS) Waitingforsanta 1993.jpg|Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa Imaginationisland vhscover.jpg|Barney's Imagination Island|link=Barney's Imagination Island Barneylive vhscover.jpg|Barney Live! in New York City|link=Barney Live! in New York City Magicalmusical.jpg|Barney's Magical Musical Adventure|link=Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Familiesarespecial vhs.jpg|Barney: Families are Special|link=Barney: Families are Special (VHS) Barneysafety vhs.jpg|Barney: Safety|link=Barney: Safety (VHS) Makingnewfriends vhs.jpg|Barney's Making New Friends|link=Barney's Making New Friends (VHS) Ridinginbarneyscar vhs.jpg|Riding in Barney's Car|link=Riding in Barney's Car (VHS) Barneysongs vhs.jpg|Barney Songs|link=Barney Songs (VHS) Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1994vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat Thelorax vhs.jpg|The Lorax Greeneggsandham 1994vhs.jpg|Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories Hooberbloob vhs.jpg|The Hoober-Bloob Highway Kidsongs Kidsongs1995 macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs1995 carsboatstrainsplanes.JPG|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs1995 daywiththeanimals.jpg|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Kidsongs1995 whatiwanttobe.jpg|What I Want to Be!|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! Kidsongs1995 dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus Kidsongs1995 dayatcamp.JPG|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp Kidsongs1995 rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster Kidsongs1995 verysillysongs.jpg|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs Kidsongs1995 christmas.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) Kidsongs1995 playalongsongs.jpg|Play Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs Kidsongs1995 talktotheanimals.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals Countrysingalong 1994vhs.jpg|Country Sing-Along|link=Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along Kidsongs boppinwiththebiggles.jpg|Boppin' with the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles Kidsongs letsputonashow.jpg|Let's Put on a Show!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show! Kidsongs babyanimalsongs.jpg|Baby Animal Songs|link=Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories|link=Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) JamesLearnsaLesson VHS.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories|link=James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) TrustThomas 1995VHS.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories|link=Trust Thomas and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) ThomasGetsBumped VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories|link=Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) ThomasPercy&theDragon 1995VHS.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories|link=Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) Daisy VHS.jpg|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories|link=Daisy and Other Thomas Stories (VHS/DVD) JamesGoesBuzzBuzz 1994VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories|link=James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories (VHS/DVD) Percy'sGhostlyTrick 1994VHS.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories|link=Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories (VHS/DVD) ThomasChristmasParty 1994VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories|link=Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories (VHS) RustytotheRescue 1995VHS.jpg|Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories|link=Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories (VHS/DVD) Thomas&theSpecialLetter VHS.jpg|Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories|link=Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) Shining Time Station Shiningtime vol1.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 1: Stacy Cleans Up|link=List of Shining Time Station episode videos Shiningtime vol2.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 2: Schemer Alone Shiningtime vol3.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 3: Bully for Mr. Conductor Shiningtime vol4.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 4: Becky Makes a Wish Shiningtime vol5.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 5: Billy's Party Shiningtime vol6.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 6: Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin Shiningtime vol7.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 7: Schemer's Special Club Jukeboxpuppetband vhs.png|The Jukebox Puppet Band: A Day in the Life|link=The Jukebox Puppet Band: A Day in the Life (VHS) Shiningtime lullabyvhs.jpg|The Jukebox Puppet Band: Lullaby Shiningtime schemervhs.jpg|The World According to Schemer Sonic the Hedgehog Satam vhs1.jpg|Super Sonic Satam vhs2.jpg|Sonic Racer Satam vhs3.jpg|Hooked on Sonics Video Games Mario/Wario Smw.jpg|Super Mario World|link=Super Mario World Smk.jpg|Super Mario Kart|link=Super Mario Kart Smas.jpg|Super Mario All-Stars|link=Super Mario All-Stars Sml2 1992.jpg|Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins|link=Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Sml3.jpg|Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3|link=Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Smw2.jpg|Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island|link=Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Donkey Kong Dkc1.jpg|Donkey Kong Country|link=Donkey Kong Country Dkc2.jpg|Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest|link=Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Sonic Sonicthehedgehog3.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 3|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Sonic&knuckles.jpg|Sonic & Knuckles|link=Sonic & Knuckles Sonic tripletrouble.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble|link=Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble Sonicdrift2.jpg|Sonic Drift 2|link=Sonic Drift 2 Kirby Kirbysdreamcourse.jpg|Kirby's Dream Course|link=Kirby's Dream Course Kirbydreamland2.jpg|Kirby's Dream Land 2|link=Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirbysavalanche.gif|Kirby's Avalanche|link=Kirby's Avalanche Music Classicdisneyvol1.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 1: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 1: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol2.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 2: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 2: 60 Years of Musical Magic Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture (September 19)|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (September 26)|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Cars, Boats, Trains, Planes (September 26)|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack (November 22)|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Books Logos of 1995 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (1995).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures (from Toy Story) Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1995).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1991).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (1992).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Pictures|link=Touchstone Pictures Television NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Fox logo.png|FOX|link=Fox Broadcasting Company TheWB95.png|WB Network|link=WB Network UPN_logo.jpg|UPN|link=UPN Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1995).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Columbia Tristar Television (1994).jpg|Columbia TriStar Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1995).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Universal Television (1991).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (1994).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television PBS (1993).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service KingWorld (1990).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld 20th Television (1992).jpg|20th Television DiC (1990).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment PBS Kids (1993).jpg|PBS for Kids|link=PBS Kids Nickelodeon (1995).png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Productions HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax logo.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime logo 1990.png|Showtime|link=Showtime TheMovieChannel1988.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel The Disney Channel 1986.png|The Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel TNT logo 1999.png|TNT|link=TNT USA Network logo.png|USA Network|link=USA Network The Family Channel.png|The Family Channel|link=Freeform Nickelodeon Logo.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Cartoon Network.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network CC 1994.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1980.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Video (1991).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection (1994).jpg|Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection|link=Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Disney Videos (1995).jpg|Disney Videos Columbia_Tristar_Home_Video_(1993).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Paramount Home Video (1995).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment MCA-Universal Home Video (1990).jpg|MCA/Universal Home Video|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment CIC Video (1992-B).jpg|CIC Video 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1995-A).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_(1995-B).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (international) Warner Home Video (1993).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video MGM-UA Home Video (1993).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment Warner Bros. Records (1985).jpg|Warner Bros. Records Together Again Video Productions (1987).png|Together Again Video Productions The Lyons Group (1988).jpg|The Lyons Group|link=HiT Entertainment Barney Home Video (1992).jpg|Barney Home Video Britt Allcroft (1989).jpg|The Britt Allcroft Company Kid Vision (1994).jpg|Kid Vision Video_Treasures_(1995).png|Video Treasures Video gaming Nes_logo.png|Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Nintendo Entertainment System Gameboy_logo.png|Game Boy|link=Game Boy Snes logo.png|Super Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Super Nintendo Entertainment System Sega Genesis Logo.png|Sega Genesis|link=Sega Genesis Sega Game Gear Logo.png|Sega Game Gear|link=Sega Game Gear Category:Timeline